


las consecuencias de la ambición

by Escritor_sintetico3107



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28965501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escritor_sintetico3107/pseuds/Escritor_sintetico3107
Summary: Satoshi y Go fueron enviados a una misión a sinnoh, pues se encontraron indicios de la aparición de Dialga, han pasado los días pero parece que los dos chicos no han vuelto, koharu se encuentra preocupada por su amigo go.
Relationships: Gou | Goh/Koharu | Chloe, Koharu | Chloe & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Kudos: 3





	las consecuencias de la ambición

**Author's Note:**

> Nota del autor: este es mi primer fanfiction, cabe recalcar que nada del material me pertenece y todo es de pokemon Company, Nintendo y el estudio olm encargados del anime, además usara solo los nombres japoneses de los personajes por costumbre, además que aquí Satoshi, Go y Koharu tienen 16 años.

Aparentaba ser un día tranquilo, hasta que en ciudad carmín, en la región de kanto, comenzó una tenue lluvia, que volvió gris el entorno.

-Se supone que Satoshi y Go deben haber regresado, espero que no haya pasado nada malo, porque no sé cómo reaccionarían todos ante eso- - dijo el profesor sakuragi, con preocupación por sus dos jóvenes asistentes.

-Go se supone que deberías haber vuelto ya, por favor espero que este mal presentimiento no se haga realidad de verdad, espero que no venga herido, se lo imprudente que él puede ser, más desde que Satoshi llego, si a Go le pasa algo no sé si soy capaz de perdonarlo- mencionó Koharu con una mezcla entre impotencia y enojo.

-Por favor Koharu no digas eso, solo confía en que lograran llegar sanos y salvos- menciona yoshino hacia su hija.

Satoshi había intentado buscar en la búsqueda de dialga, anteriormente ya buscado varios legendarios que Go fallado en capturar, esto le genera una gran frustración, pues sintió que su meta de atrapar a mew era imposible, Satoshi como amigo ayudarlo y aconsejarle, pero Go todavía no sabía cómo lidiar con eso, y decidió ir por dialga.

-Te dije que fue mala idea Go, ir por dialga es imposible, casi morimos- dijo un Satoshi totalmente agotado, mientras caminaba hacia el laboratorio cargando a un mal herido, y casi inconsciente Go.

-Si lo… lo sé, rayos tuve que… que haber ... te escuchado lo… lo siento.- fue lo último que Go alcanzo a decir antes de desmayarse.

Satoshi se apresuró más para llegar al laboratorio, aunque llevar sin poder cargarlo por cansancio se volvió muy difícil, sumado a la fuerte lluvia que era molesta en ese punto, el profesor sakuragi alcanzo a verlos a lo lejos, y mando a Reiji y Kikuna para ayudarlos.

Una vez pudo ayudarlos a llegar a la puerta del laboratorio, decidieron llevarlos a la sala principal de este para curarles las heridas, -primero curen a Go, yo me encuentro en mejor estado- aseguro Satoshi, y así lo hicieron.

De repente se abre la puerta y se deja ver Koharu con lágrimas en los ojos, esta al ver el estado de Go, corrió a ayudar a curarle las heridas.

-¡Go, puedes escucharme! -Grito desesperadamente Koharu.

Satoshi solo miro hacia abajo, él se sintió terrible, claro el solo apoyaba a su amigo, pero no pudo hacer nada para evitar que ambos pusieran su vida en riesgo, todo debido a que él, nunca ha sabido decirle que no a aquellos amigos suyos que tuvieran convicción fuerte, intento acercarse pero Koharu lo detuvo.

-¡Es tu culpa! - grito Koharu, en una mezcla de resentimiento y tristeza, luego de un par de segundos continuo -tu sabias lo peligroso que era esto y no fuiste capaz de detener a Go, si tú no hubieses aparecido, Go no se metería en este tipo de cosas- sentencio y luego de unos segundos, que para Satoshi se sintieron eternos se escuchó un-porque no desaparecieron y nos dejas a todos en paz-dijo Koharu rompiendo en llanto.

Todos se quedaron quietos tras esto, -Koharu- dijeron al unísono, ni si quiera el profesor sakuragi o su esposa, pese a querer decirle a su hija que no es motivo para tratar así al de pueblo paleta, sencillamente no se movieron.

Satoshi solo se quedó ahí, por unos segundos volvió a ver la situación, y soltó un débil-lo siento, creo que mejor me voy- se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, sin embargo, casi llegando colapsó y cayó al suelo.

Todos quedaron en estado de shock, tanto el profesor sakuragi como su esposa, se acercaron para ver el estado de Satoshi, pues los ayudantes del profesor ya estaban con Go.

-Satoshi está muy herido-dijo el profesor sakuragi-está peor de lo que esperaba- dijo después quitarle la Gorra y ver la herida que tenía en su cabeza, si bien no era mortal se denotaba cierto nivel de sangre.

La señora sakuragi entre tanto llamo a un doctor para los chicos, mientras que las pokeballs de ambos fueron llevadas a la máquina que los curaba sin necesidad de sacarlos de ellas.

Koharu al ver el estado en el que Satoshi se fueron, se quedó totalmente en estado de shock, a tal grado que sus piernas le fallaron y no pudo mantenerse en pie,

-Satoshi- fue lo único que Koharu alcanzo a decir.

Unas horas después llego el doctor a revisar tanto a Satoshi como a Go. –Por suerte ninguno de los dos tiene heridas mortales, el joven de nombre Go se recupera rápidamente, debido a que sus heridas son completamente superficiales- al escuchar eso todos se tranquilizaron un poco, aunque rápidamente y sorprendiendo a todos se hizo una pregunta.

-Pero… ¿Satoshi va a estar bien verdad? - pregunto Koharu con una preocupación bastante marcada.

-Bueno, por parte del joven de nombre Satoshi, él se denota que está más herido, no sé en qué problema se metieron, pero por la gravedad de las heridas y por lo mal que estaban sus pokemon según lo que me enseño y hablando con un especialista en ello, se nota que él fue quien defendió a los demás, sin embargo y para el impacto que recibirá bien se nota que está acostumbrado a eso- dijo el doctor bastante tranquilo.

-Menos mal- dijo el profesor sakuragi, aliviado de que no tendrá que darle malas noticas a la madre del joven del pikachu.

-Que bien-mencionaron a la vez los dos ayudantes de sakuragi.

Tanto Koharu como su madre guardaron silencio, aunque la señora sakuragi tenía una expresión de felicidad, la chica del eevee por su parte si bien se veía aliviada, no dejaba de tener cierta culpa en sus ojos debido a lo que dijo.

El doctor una vez dado el tratamiento necesario a las heridas de los dos chicos, se retiró dando recomendaciones para el cuidado de los chicos, tanto el profesor como la señora sakuragi decidieron contarle tanto a los padres de Go como a la madre de Satoshi, los padres de Go atendieron muy preocupados, a tal grado que pidieron permiso en sus trabajos para llevar a su hijo a su casa, la madre de Satoshi por contraste, empezó pidiendo perdón pues ella estaba consiente que su hijo suele terminar así algunas veces.

-No se preocupe por eso, nosotros haremos lo posible para cuidar de él, ha hecho bastantes cosas a favor de mi investigación para como dejarlo así- dijo el profesor sakuragi.

-Muchas gracias-dijo la madre del pueblo paleta.

-No gracias a usted, pues por lo que mi esposo me ha comentado, Satoshi es un chico impresionante y es bueno con mi hija-menciono la señora sakuragi.

-Sí, aunque ahora que lo menciono mi hijo me ha hablado muy bien sobre su hija, claro también habla bien de Go, pero con Koharu siento que el habla con bastante ilusión, bueno solo era eso gracias por cuidar de mi hijo, iré a verlo cuando pueda-mencionó la madre del chico del pikachu.

La llamada termino así, aunque alguien más además de los señores estaba oyendo, a la mujer de pueblo paleta, ni más ni menos que Koharu, la cual al terminar la llamada entro a la habitación.

-Koharu ¿estabas oyendo la llamada verdad? - dijeron los señores sakuragi al unísono.

-Si lo hice de hecho, quiero hablar sobre algo con ustedes- dijo Koharu con cierta determinación, pero un toque de nerviosismo en sus palabras.

-Claro hija que quieres decirnos- dijo yoshino con el cariño que solo una madre puede tener.

-Claro Koharu, dinos lo que necesites- dijo el profesor.

-Bueno, quiero quedarme a cuidar a Satoshi-dijo Koharu con determinación.

Esas palabras descolocaron un poco a sus padres.

-Koharu, ¿está segura?- pregunta el profesor Sakuragi preocupado.

-cierto es raro, tú no te llevas muy bien con Satoshi- cuestiono la señora.

Koharu se quedó pensando un segundo para decir.

-No lo sé, no sé si es un sentimiento de culpabilidad, pero quiero ayudarlo a él, cuando sea necesario- responde koharu.

-Está bien, si es lo que quieres no puedo oponerme-menciona el profesor.

Por lo que Koharu empezó de verdad como ayudante de su padre, aunque se ocupó mayormente de cuidar los pokemon de Satoshi y del mismo Satoshi.

Así paso su primer día como asistente de investigación, intentando cumplir con lo que Go y Satoshi hacían.

Al día siguiente, Go la llamo ya encontrándose despierto, esto le dijo que él se tomaría unos días, ya que sus padres decidieron llevarlo a johto, para que descanse lejos de todo por un tiempo, solo con sus dos pokemon mas importantes sobble y cinderace, según Go –supongo que debo reflexionar sobre lo acontecido, no quiero que algo así vuelva a pasar, por favor cuida de Satoshi- fueron las palabras de Go, la chica solo pudo decir que la haría, pese a que ella sentía atracción hacia el moreno, sencillamente no sintió que fuera el mejor momento para comentar el tema.

Koharu ese mismo día antes de dormir decidió ir a la habitación donde estaba Satoshi inconsciente y ver si podía hacer algo por él o si despertaba, ella espero un rato para ver si pasaba algo, tristemente no pasó nada, pero ella decidió quedarse a esperar algo, quedándose dormida en la silla que puso para poder estar cerca del joven entrenador y su pikachu.

En la mañana lo normal en los dos días que pasaron, eran que todos los pokemon, pertenecientes al joven de pueblo paleta entrenaran, cosa la cual impresionaba a Koharu pues ellos seguían como si nada, posiblemente para cuando su entrenador despertara.

Mientras que hoy era distinto, el lucario y pikachu llegaron a la habitación despertando a Koharu.

-Buenos días- dijo la joven a los dos pokemon.

Ambos simplemente hicieron el ruido que los caracterizaba, mientras Koharu se dio cuenta que alguien la había cubierto con una manta para que no pasara frio, pues innegablemente el clima era bastante duro.

-Espero Satoshi pueda perdonarme-menciona Koharu en voz alta.

La chica se limitó a sacar a su eevee para que jugara con pikachu un rato, y le tomo la mano al de pueblo paleta, los pokemon solo pudieron ver la escena, sin saber qué hacer ante la situación.

-Lo siento Satoshi, no fue mi intención decirte que desaparecieras, por favor despierta- menciono Koharu casi al punto del llanto.

No hubo respuesta alguna, sin embargo la mano del entrenador parecía reaccionar, intentando tomar la mano de la chica, ante esto Koharu se quedó helada y no pudo moverse hasta que la mano del de pueblo paleta quedo de nuevo inerte.

Mientras eso pasaba Kikuna y Reiji quienes iban llegando, fueron directo a la habitación del chico, y vieron la escena la cual extraño al de lentes,

-¿Será que acaso, lo hizo porque Go se lo pidió?- pregunto a su compañera, ya que Reiji estaba consciente de los sentimientos de la chica por Go.

-No lo creo, si te soy honesta siempre he notado a Satoshi extraño al interactuar con Koharu-menciono la joven mujer.

-Porque haces un comentario tan salido de lugar, acaso insinúas que Satoshi hizo esto para tener la atención de Koharu.-dijo Reiji con cierto enojo, pues si bien no conocía de hace mucho tiempo al de pueblo paleta, si sabía que él no haría algo así.

-No perdona, pensé que hablarías del porque reacciono ante Koharu, por lo de Go lo dudo, ella nunca se acercaría a Satoshi si no fuera por interés genuino de ella- menciono Kikuna con mucha seguridad en sus palabras.

-Cierto, ¿será que estará empezando a sentir algo por él?-pregunto Reiji a la peli azul.

-No sé, pero creo que Satoshi si siente algo por ella, aunque sea un interés pequeño- menciono la joven mujer, con una pequeña risa en su rostro.

Por su parte Koharu solo podía escuchar un poco de lo que decían, pues desde el inicio se dio cuenta de su presencia, la pobre Koharu se puso muy roja de pena por lo que hablaban los dos ayudantes de su padre, ella recordó varias cosas de como el chico se esforzaba en llamar su atención, e incluso a las pocas veces que fue con los chicos a investigar, era Satoshi quien más la trataba de mantener a salvo, y como él solía ponerse tímido o hasta sonrojarse cuando tenían que estar solos, mientras Go no estaba, emociones que no solían usarse para describir al joven.

-…-Un total silencio azoto el lugar, incluso el de lentes y la peli azul se quedaron callados.

Satoshi empezó a despertarse, justo en ese mismo instante el profesor sakuragi iba llegando junto a su esposa y su hijo menor, debido a que ambos se encontraban interesados en el estado del chico del joven de pueblo paleta.

Reiji y Kikuna entraron rápidamente, a la habitación mientras Mr. Mime fue a buscar al profesor para avisarle, aunque tardo un poco por cómo se comunica con señas, si no fuera porque el profesor entiende al pokemon, quizás nunca hubieran salido de ahí pero al final lograron llegar para ver a Satoshi despertando.

-Que… me paso-fue lo único que pudo decir Satoshi mientras recuperaba la conciencia.

-te encuentras bien- dijo reiji.

-no te muevas, todavía puedes estar herido- menciona Kikuna.

-me alegra que te encuentres bien- Menciono la señora Sakuragi.

-me alegra ver que estas bien, mi hermana se quedó a cuidarte, sí que te quiere- dijo el hermano de Koharu.

Koharu solo se quedó parada ahí, ni si quiera pudo alegar algo a su hermano. Sencillamente ella se quedó viendo directamente a Satoshi, este último bajo la mirada y se limitó a preguntar por su amigo.

-¿Dónde está Go, se encuentra bien?- pregunta Satoshi.

-Go se encuentra bien- respondió inmediatamente Koharu.

-Que bien, bueno una vez que me cure, me iré otra vez a pueblo paleta, para ya no causar más problemas-dijo Satoshi con tristeza en sus palabras.

Al escuchar eso, Koharu empezó a llorar, Satoshi al verla quiso decir algo pero no pudo, pues inmediatamente la miro ella corrió hacia él, Satoshi temía lo peor, respecto a que ella se acercara, pero Koharu en vez de verlo con mala cara, se abalanzo sobre el chico y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Gracias al cielo que estas bien, me tenías preocupada-dijo Koharu entre lágrimas.

-Pero creí que tu querías que ya molestara, creí que tú eras quien menos querría que yo despertara- dijo Satoshi, quien no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, pese a que el deseara que algo similar pasara, pero en otro contexto uno que fuera más cotidiano.

-No quiero que te vayas, de verdad quedate conmigo, no sé si solo es culpa por lo que dije pero ahora veo lo importante que te has vuelto, no solo para los demás sino también para mí, por favor no te vayas de mi lado-menciona la chica entre lágrimas y haciendo más fuerte su abrazo.

-Koharu, gracias no sé por qué pero siento que tú me cuidaste más que nadie y lamento profundamente que debas ser tu quien me cuide, cuando yo siempre he querido ser quien te proteja-dijo Satoshi con un sonrojo notorio.

Koharu también se sonrojo pero ella paso a abrazarlo más fuerte, mientras el recién recuperado chico correspondió el abrazo.

Los demás solo se limitaron a ver la escena, mientras los pokemon se llevaron al pequeño para que jugara con ellos.

Los adultos ahí presentes no hicieron comentarios al respecto, y solo salieron de la habitación.

Luego de unos minutos, Satoshi y Koharu dejan de abrazarse y se distancian un poco, no sin antes sonrojarse ambos, debido a que se percataron que estaban completamente solos nuevamente, ni si quiera pikachu o lucario estaban ahí.

-Bueno… perdón por actuar sin pensar- dice la chica bastante apenada.

-Normalmente eso lo diría yo… Aunque, yo dije cosas que hubieran funcionado - dijo el campeón regional de Alola.

-Bueno es cierto, pero de verdad lo siento por haber dicho lo que dije, más cuando ya nos empezamos a llevarnos bien-expreso de manera apresurada la chica.

-Ya no tienes que preocuparte por eso, todo queda en el pasado además puedo entenderte, si yo hubiese estado en tu lugar, yo hubiese atacado a Go por no protegerte, claro en ese caso seguramente no hubiese podido recibir tu cariño- dijo el joven sonrojado, pues él no sabía cómo comportarse en estas situaciones sentimentales que el evitaba.

-Como sabes de mis sentimientos hacia Go-menciona Koharu nerviosa.

-Es muy obvio sabes, esto ya lo he visto antes una amistad de la infancia, yo mismo mientras viajaba por kalos mi acompañante estaba enamorada de mi porque la ayude de niña, pero honestamente intente evitarlo lo máximo posible-mención el joven entrenador.

-Vaya eres más interesante de lo que esperaba, por favor cuéntame más sobre tus viajes, quiero escucharlas, y conocer algo más sobre ti-menciono la joven dueña del eevee, más para desviar el tema que para otra cosa.

Por su parte Satoshi decidió seguir el juego de la chica, y terminaron hablando sobre el pasado, los adultos empezaron a hablar sobre lo que habían visto.

-Me alegra ver que Satoshi se despertara-menciono Reiji.

-Si me alegra que este bien, es bueno ver que todavía se mantenga con su personalidad alegre- menciono kikuna.

-Si, aunque espero que no se pase de cariñoso con mi hija, no me gustaría tener que intervenir-menciono el profesor, con un notorio proteccionismo a hacia su hija.

-Tranquilo cariño, tanto Koharu como Satoshi creo que son muy maduros, ya no son niños tiene 16 años- menciona la señora sakuragi, tratando de calmar a su esposo.

-aunque satoshi fue muy impulsivo- menciona Reiji.

-cierto fue muy sorpresivo, aunque él parece no estar consiente, de que koharu siente algo por go-menciono kikuna

Así siguió la conversación, tanto los adultos hablando de lo sucedido, mientras que Satoshi le comentaba a Koharu sobre sus viajes y así se pasó el día, Satoshi pudo ponerse de pie con facilidad, aunque debido a que sus heridas todavía no terminaban de sanar no pudo ayudar como le hubiera gustado.

Ya era de noche, Satoshi iba de vuelta a su habitación normal y ya que Go no estaba pretendía aprovechar para dormir arriba de la litera, o eso pensaba pues Koharu le paro antes de que pudiera llegar a dormir, ella le aconsejo dormir en la cama en la que paso inconsciente pues ahí en caso de caerse no sufriría muchos daños.

Satoshi le hizo caso pues él no quería que ella se preocupara más, y mucho menos por algo relacionado a él, lo que más le sorprendió fue ver que la chica se quedaría a su lado.

-Koharu no es necesario que hagas esto- dijo el chico bastante nervioso, si el cómo adolescente había soñado situaciones similares, pero él no quería que su amiga se sacrificara más por él.

-No voy a dormir contigo, solo me quedare sentada en esta silla,-dijo la chica -además pese a todo a mí me atrae Go… o eso creo-pensó Koharu mostrando ciertas dudas respecto a ello.

-Cierto maldito seas Go, tú tienes a una chica tan buena como Koharu-era lo que resonaba en los pensamientos del joven –cierto, a ti te gusta Go jajajaja- menciono con risa forzada y notable molestia el joven de pueblo paleta.

Luego de ese incomodo momento Satoshi se acostó, mientras Koharu se sentó en la silla a observarlo, sin embargo ni el de pueblo paleta no pudo conciliar el sueño, ni la chica de ciudad carmín podía mirarlo de frente, era una situación sumamente rara, sumada a que ambos estaban solos pues tanto los ayudantes como el mismo profesor se había ido a casa.

-Maldición, no puedo dormir, ¿porque me siento así? Go es mi amigo, si él también quiere a Koharu, no hay nada que pueda hacer, digo además nunca me he enamorado o bueno es algo a lo que no le preste importancia, maldición ¿porque no puedo dejar de pensar en Koharu en todo momento?-eran unos de los cuantos pensamientos que el de pueblo paleta se hacía. 

-¿Porque no puedo verlo de frente, ayer podía tranquilamente, pero hoy sencillamente no puedo? ¿Acaso puede ser qué? No es imposible es decir a mí me gusta Go, será el remordimiento de lo que dije, pensándolo bien le dije que no quería que se alejara de mí, ¿será que abre hecho que mal interprete mis palabras?- eran los pensamientos de la joven.

Eso pensaba hasta que Satoshi, inteligentemente dijo algo simple pero efectivo. -Koharu que tal si llamas a Go-

-Claro porque no espero que conteste, ya sabes que johto va una hora atrasado a kanto- respondió la chica sorprendida.

Ambos llamaron a Go mediante el smarthrotom de la chica, esperaron un poco y al final vieron por ese medio al chico moreno.

-Hola Koharu y Satoshi…-Go se quedó helado al ver a su amigo ya recuperado.

-Hola Go- dijo la chica del eevee.

-Es bueno ver que estas bien Go- dijo el chico del pikachu.

-Me alegra ver que estas bien Satoshi, escuche que te tomo tres días hacerlo-dijo el moreno, en cierto tono de presunción- aunque igual tú fuiste quien recibió más daño así que es entendible-agrego el chico.

-Sí, aunque ahora estoy como nuevo-dijo el Satoshi.

-No debes esforzarte mucho Satoshi, no quiero… digo nadie quiere que te vuelvas a poner mal- replico Koharu.

Satoshi y Koharu empezaron a discutir en media llamada, cosa la cual hizo sentirse raro a go en sus pensamientos él no sabía qué hacer-me siento raro, no me gusta koharu ni nada pero, me siento descolocado, como si hubieran olvidado que yo existo, hare eso- Go debido a esto decidió fingir su risa para no preocupar a sus amigos.

-De que te ríes Go- reclamaron en conjunto Satoshi y koharu, sin darse cuenta de la risa de la forma en que reía su amigo.

-Nada es que bueno, parecen una pareja discutiendo-dijo el moreno entre carcajadas forzadas.

-No digas eso Go- replicaron Satoshi y Koharu al unísono.

Ambos jóvenes voltearon a verse, se sonrojaron más por hablar a la vez, todo mientras Go se reía del otro lado de la pantalla y debido a ello soltó otro comentario.

-Cuando vuelva serán mi comedia romántica particular-dijo Go en un tono picaresco –aunque veo que ya están acostumbrados, digo incluso comparten habitación, me alegro bastante cuando sota me llamo y me dijo lo cariñosos que estuvieron en la mañana que Satoshi despertó- agrego Go, intentando mantener el mismo tono, aunque se le escuchaba algo molesto.

Ambos chicos no pudieron responder, aunque ambos tenían cara de querer decirle algo al pequeño cuando lo vuelvan a ver, eso si Go parecía satisfecho pues sus amigos no se dieron cuenta de que él estaba actuando, solo para no preocuparlos.

-Bueno debo irme, tengo que dormir y no quiero quitarles tiempo, estaré fuera hasta el mes siguiente, así que cuídense y me invitan a la boda-dijo Go entre risas forzadas, y apagando su lado.

Koharu solo se quedó quieta mientras la llamada terminaba, Satoshi solo se fue de espaldas para poder ver al techo, mientras en johto Go al terminar la llamada se dijo así mismo.

-Satoshi… Koharu… no quiero hacer más estorbo, lo siento pero no volveré hasta volverme más fuerte, espero puedan ser felices juntos y que no se preocupen por mí- dijo Go con una lagrima cayendo, no solo por no tener la fuerza para despedirse, si no que porque el chico se sentía reemplazado, pero decidió resignarse. 

En el laboratorio sakuragi, luego de unos momentos Satoshi volvió a hablar-oye Koharu, ¿no te pareció una llamada rara?-

-Si sentí que se estaba despidiendo, ¿acaso será que él no volverá?- dijo Koharu con tristeza en su cara.

-Si eso parece, no quería que pasara esto, pero fui débil por no poder parar a Go y ahora supongo que otro de mis amigos se aleja por una razón.- dijo Satoshi también con cierta tristeza.

-Cierto debe ser duro alejarte de tus amigos, aunque ya puedo entender por qué ponías esa cara de tristeza al contar el final de tus viajes.-menciona Koharu.

-Podría decirse de momento no puedo ir a misiones peligrosas, así que no se si puedo seguir ayudando a tu padre, no sé si deba irme de vuelta a pueblo paleta, porque ni si quiera puedo viajar para el campeonato mundial y buscar retadores.-menciono Satoshi con resignación.

-Yo no sé qué hacer, en general estoy perdida respecto a mi futuro, soy como mi eevee en ese sentido, no se a que evolucionar- menciona la chica.

-No digas eso, yo sé que tú eres buena para muchas cosas, alguna día encontrara lo que te guste hacer y encontraras tu camino- dijo Satoshi en un intento de subir el ánimo a la chica.

-Es fácil decirlo, tú siempre has sabido lo que quieren lograr, no sé qué es precisamente un maestro pokemon pero de verdad te quedaría lograr.-menciono Koharu.

-Maestro pokemon, si es cierto pero realmente no existe un título así, solo es una idea algo infantil, pues soñar en pequeño siento que me limita.-dice el chico del pikachu.

-Entonces que planeas hacer ahora, no puedes seguir en el campeonato mundial, pues debes recuperarte del todo no quiero que vuelvas a estar así.-menciona la chica con tristeza impregnada en su rostro.

-Creo que es hora de empezar a pensar en otro camino, jamás creí que esto pasaría, pero debo adaptarme, un amigo mío se dedicó al estudio de los pokemon fósiles, supongo que debería hacer algo similar, y ya que estoy aquí, creo que debería empezar a aprender, para poder ser un ayudante del profesor, por lo menos de momento, hasta que me recupere y pueda seguir viajando.-dijo Satoshi.

-¿Así que te quedaras?- pregunta Koharu con inquietud.

-Sí, no sé porque quiero estar contigo, desde que te conocí, me interese en poder entenderte, no sé porque me siento así, siempre ignore este tipo de cosas.-dijo el joven.

-Satoshi, gracias-menciono Koharu, dudando todavía sobre sus sentimientos.

-Yo soy quien debe agradecerte-exclamo el de Pueblo Paleta, mientras tomaba la mano de la chica.

Koharu solamente se limitó a darle la mano Satoshi, pues ella no quería seguir peleando con él, al final Satoshi termino vencido por el sueño y Koharu en vez de irse se quedó con él a su lado, ella no sabía si era la culpa, o si de verdad sintió algo por el chico, ella solamente necesita quedarse cerca pues pese a todo, el de pueblo paleta ya no es solo un desconocido, sino que es alguien en quien genuinamente puede confiar, y si bien no se siente atraída por el joven , si logro tomarle un gran cariño y entender su forma de actuar.

**Author's Note:**

> Eso sería todo por mi parte, agradezco críticas y comentarios, pues no poseo gran experiencia como escritor.


End file.
